The Next Generation
by Sapphire.D.Jewel
Summary: What If, the son of world famous Magician meets the son of the great detective? and this Magician also happens to be the notorious Thief as well. setting in Ten years time skip, a One shot.


**Disclaimer**:

I dont own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. Its just a story made my a fan for fans to read and enjoy! Hope you like it!!

**Author's Note**:

This ploy had been on my mind ever since I can remember finally I thought of putting into use. Hope you like it!!

**Short Summary**:

What If, the son of world famous Magician meets the son of the great detective? and this Magician also happens to be the notorious Thief as well. setting in Ten years time skip, a One shot.

* * *

**The Next Generation**

"Ah~ it's so pretty..!",

A raven haired little girl looked at the shiny piece of jewelry hanging from the showroom.

"But..not as pretty as you, Ojou-chan",

The raven haired girl turned back to see the voice coming from another boy who seemed to be a little older than her. He wore a hoodie in the shade of deep violet with a Clover insignia and he also had a baseball cap tugged on, facing right.

"W-who are you?",

The boy merely chuckles ever so softly as he approached the little girl in her pink and yellow dress. He could see her nervousness as she tugged on the edges of her dress as she faced him.

"Me? I'm just a passer by, who happens to see a pretty girl looking at pretty Jewel, that's all",

His approach was so smooth, that one would think that he's an adult than a 7 years old. While the girl blushed cutely at the comment which made him give a small almost non existing smirk.

"H-huh..?!",

"Ne, Oujou-chan. Mind if I ask you your pretty name?",

He stood in front of her as she could see that his eyes where in the shade of crystal blue and seem to have black hairs tugged under his cap. He looked 'Cute' in her opinion.

"D-daddy told me never speak to strangers..",

She mumbled to which she just chuckled softly at.

"Okay then. How about I introduce myself? I'm Tsukiyo, Kuroba Tsukiyo. Nice to meet you!",

He moved his hands towards her face as he made a flower appear magically out of no where. Now that caught her attention as he could see her blue eyes glistening with awe to which he just smiled at her.

"S-sugoi!"

"So, will you tell me your name?",

She seem to be willing to since she couldn't sense any kind of threat from the boy.

"Hm! I'm Hi-"

"HIKARI!!?! Where are you?!",

A loud voice cut off the girl's reply as both kids turned around to see who was causing the ruckus.

"There you are! Didn't I told you to not to leave my side?!",

It was young boy who looked same age as Tsukiyo. He had black hairs combed neatly, while his violet eyes gave a scrutinizing gaze at Tsukiyo.

"And who are you?",

He asked in a demanding manner, which Tsukiyo quickly came to the conclusion that he must be the older brother of the girl, Hikari.

Tsukiyo simple straighten his back and cleared his throat as if to indicate that he is least intimidated by this new arrival.

"Before asking me isn't it polite to introduce yourself first?",

His reply made Hikari giggle to which the other boy grumbled in annoyance.

"Conan. Kudó Conan",

"And I'm Kuroba Tsukiyo.",

Tsukiyo moved his little hand forward while Conan hesitantly shook his hand.

The handshake laster for 3 seconds until Conan pulled away. Although he didn't felt any 'bad' vibes but he cannot be at ease until he finds out what was he with his younger sister.

"Conan-niichan! Do you know? Tsuki-kun does Magic!?!",

_'Tsu.. Tsuki-Kun...? Oi,oi she gave him a nickname already?!..',_

Despite of his anger or was it jealousy? Conan rolled his eyes.

"Magic? You mean magic tricks? Hah, that's just some lame deceiving tricks. Is that supposed to impress me?",

Conan's voice held mockery, but to his atmost confusion, Tsukiyo seem nonchalant about his remark.

"My Magic tricks are not lame. Its just need audience who can actually see and enjoy, aren't I right? Hikari Ojou-San",

Tsukiyo gracefully gave a small bow towards Hikari as he winked at her, to which she just giggled cute.

"Hai, Onichan is far too perspective for this",

"Ohh is that so~",

Hikari laughed a little while Tsukiyo looked amused.

"Why you bastard..",

Conan grumbled under his breath. He was totally getting roasted by this strange boy who seem to know what he is talking. He is more deceptive than he look, Conan could tell that yet somehow it was never a bad vibe. unfortunately it did made him feel annoyed.

"My my, you do know you shouldn't use such language when a lady is present dont you.?",

Alright, that did it. He was about to snap at the other boy who seem to enjoy his little teasing. But he suddenly stoped.

'Dont let yourself be provoked by others. That's what they want, dont fall for the cheapest trick in the book..'

Conan suddenly recalled his father's words to remain calm under any circumstances, snapping or lashing out will only make things worst.

He took a deep breath and looked confidently at Tsukiyo who seemed

give an amused look.

"I'm sorry. But could I know what exactly are you doing here with my sister?",

"Sure. I just a mere passerby who happened to stumble up on a pretty girl standing all alone in the mall. It would be a shame if I just ignored her, wouldn't it?",

_'This guy is hitting on my sister in front of me?! His Audacity to make the blunt move?!'_

Conan was trying his best to control his seething feelings as he tried his best to act calm.

"You sure are slick aren't you?",

Conan smirked to which Tsukiyo blinked innocently at him causing the later to roll his eyes.

"Shouldn't the elder brother be taking care of his cute little sister? I won't be here if it's not for your neglegence.",

"Sorry, I just happened to get the clues for apparent murder case my dad's working on.",

Conan replied smugly.

"Ah, so I was right. You are related of the famous detective Kudó Shinichi"

"Exaclty. Unlike someone who wanders around trying to impress innocent girls with cheap magic tricks",

_'Why you..'_

Tsukiyo forced himself to stay calm as he tried to act naturally.

"My magic isn't some cheap tricks, I for your Information, happened to be an apprentice under the World Renowned Magician, Kuroba Kaito. He's way more cooler than your average detective",

"My father is the greatest detective in the history, He could easily look through all of your daddy's little show, on the Contrary I should probably stop him from doing that because your daddy's little show won't run anymore. Hah!",

"Your third-rate detective of dad can never be compared to the greatness my father has achieved!",

"Oh YEAH?!",

"hell YEAH!!",

Tsukiyo and Conan starter to bicked as they bucked their head against each other, glaring so hard that it might even put a hole through the very core.

"O-oni-chan.. p-please.. stop it!",

Hikari, being a four year old, wasn't used to this kind of bickering. Usually it was her bickering with Him while he was calm as always, but even she could sense that Conan was somehow particularly irked by Tsukiyo.

Her small lips trembled as she grabbed on to her brother's dark blue jacket trying to stop him from fighting with the other boy.

"P-please oni-chan! Non-Stop it!!",

Somehow both the guys felt the emotion flowing from Hikari, and they stoped their nonsensical bickering, as they looked at Hikari who seemed to be on the verge of crying- fresh tears were lingering her eyes as she looked at them with a worried expression.

Both the young boys felt extremely guilty for what they did.

"S-sorry-",

"Tch, it's your fault. Look now you made her cry!",

Conan cut off Tsukiyo who was about to apologize.

"W-what?! Me?! Its you who left her in the first place you dumbo!",

"What did you say?!!?",

They went into a second round of ridiculous bickering, which only made the situation worst. Until Hikari started to cry out loud.

Now that caught the attention of the both bickering kids who shut themselves up quickly as they tried to calm her down. But it was useless, she wont stop crying no matter what they did.

"Oh my, who dares to make this cute little princess cry?",

Both the boys looked up as they saw a young man approached them. He had black messy hairs and was wearing dark shades.

"Hm? Ne, Princess would you like to see a magic trick?",

The young man, bent down near Hikari, who has slowed down her cries into loud sobs, still trying to look up to the man with her teary eyes.

"M-magic trick?",

"Yes. So would you allow me to preform it to you?",

Hikaro sniffed a little as she tried to wipe her eyes while nodding her head in agreement.

"Alright then. Yosh! Princess here we go!",

With that the young man removed his shades and kept it in his pocket. She could see his Crystal blue eyes which was very similar to Tsukiyo's.

The young man pulled a small white top from his sleeves and a little black wand from his bare hands, as he tapped on the hat with his wand.

"Okay, on the count of three.. -three, two.. one",

A pair of white doves flew from the hat, along with some coloured confetti and papers.

This little magic trick seems to stop Hikari completely from her crying as she watched in complete amazement.

"W-wow!!",

"This is not over, Princess.",

The man smiled as he took hold of Hikari's small hands as he cupped them with his large ones. And *Poof*

There was a small pink and white bunny plushy sitting on top of her palm.

"Eh.!",

Hikari was totally stunned, being a little girl she was absolutely delighted to see such things.

"And this is a little gift to the princess who shouldn't be crying.",

Hikari nodded her head and hugged the little toy as she smiled very brightly.

Meanwhile the Boys had different facial expressions. Conan was couldn't find words to comeback while Tsukiyo looked more tense while he kept quite all the while.

"Okay then, I hope that you enjoyed my little show, princess?",

Hikari nodded enthusiastically, she felt anything bad or threatening about this man, he almost felt very similar to Tsukiyo.

The man stood up after giving a genuine smile, pleased at her answered.

"Ne boy, you are Kudó Shinichi's son, am I right?",

The man looked at Conan who frowned at him but nodded nevertheless.

"Will you give this to your Oyaji? It's an important piece. I hope I can entrust you with it?",

Conan looked skeptical, but took the piece of pale white envelope like paper which the Man passed him

"Okay then, I hope you would deliver it to him safely hm?",

There was something different from this man that Conan seem to feel. He couldn't pinpoint it. He wasn't deadly or threatening, but it is not entirely soothing as well, more like an itch you can't scratch.

"U-understood, sir.",

Conan replied to which the man smiled, however Conan muster up his strength and asked him what he wanted to:

"Excuse me, would you mind if I ask, who might you be? I mean I need to tell father about the sender, right?",

The man mere smirked which he successfully covered with his smile.

"Sure I would, but your Oyaji would know when he sees it. So dont worry about. Just give it to him. And no he wont ask you about anything or anyone so you can be rest assured",

As if reading Conan's mind the man assured him that he doesn't need to worry about anything. However Conan still seemed to be a bit skeptical towards the whole ordeal.

_'That's fine, I'll just sneak in a little as soon as he leaves. I can't just stay still and follow this person's orders when I dont even know him.'_

The man straighten his back and turned around to walk away, before he could leave, his farewell words struck Conan hard:

"Little boy, It would be better if you dont sneak in. Its personally for your Oyaji. I'm counting on you for the safe delivery!",

Conan was stunned for a brief moment, as he couldn't believe that the man just seemed to read his mind.

"Let's go, Tsukiyo",

The man quietly called out the other boy as he started to walk away. Tsukiyo walked behind him hanging his head low.

Conan and Hikari watched the two of them until they turned took a turn and disappeared in the crowd.

"We should be going too, come on Hikari",

With that Conan held unto Hikari's hand as they walked away towards the exist.

"S-sorry..",

The man hummed in both confusion and acknowledgement at the little boy.

"I-i was just-",

"I know",

Tsukiyo looked up at the man who kept his gaze forward on their path.

"You were protecting her, Hikari was it? From that shady looking man you saw near the restroom, didn't you?",

Tsukiyo was shocked. The man spoke exactly what he was doing. He wasn't just passing by, Tsukiyo had found this shady looking dude lurking near a jewelry shop, to which he assumed that he was a theif, but as soon as he saw his gaze over a little girl he recalled the morning NEWS flashing about a group of men who were kidnapping young kids who appeared to be lost or separated from their respective families in crowded areas and they are sold in black market, Human Trafficking. There were even few dead bodies found recently. This definitely caused an uproar among civilians, and thus the patrol cars were highly alert. Coincidentally, this was the same case handled by the Famous detective, Kudó Shinichi.

"H-how did y-you?!",

"How did I knew? Well you can call it a.. Magician's Instincts I guess or it's simply like I just know everything",

The Man winked at Tsukiyo as he gave a lopsided grin.

"Come On! Dad! Tell me! How did you knew?",

Tsukiyo tugged at the Man's pants, who he reveals to be his father and who also happens to be the infamous Magician World Wide, Kuroba Kaito.

"I told you didn't I? It's just something I know. Besides, a Magician can't reveal his secrets",

Kaito would never say how he was stalking his own son (curse his 'Kaito KID-ing skills which always ends up stalking anyone for Information) Nope. It's better unknown. It was his secret.

Tsukiyo gave up since he knows Kaito won't say whenever he says No. He sighs as he continues walking.

"To be honest, you were pretty good although you did looks a little amateurish, but I guess it will work out just good",

Tsukiyo's eyes glowed in enthusiasm, because he was praised by his Mentor himself, who happens to give him remarks everytime he does a magic trick. He somehow manages to find out the odd spot no matter how hard he tried. But this time, the praise he got, he would never forget.

"R-REALLY?!",

"Really..",

Kaito smiled at his son who seem to inherit his whole facial features. Although he is one hell of a mischievous boy, he always obeyed whatever he was said to. However he would only listen to his father and his mother, Aoko. Others are all his poor victims of his pranks no one escapes him, not even Nakamori Ginzo. Somehow his partner in crime happens to be his grandmother, Chikage-San who gives his best advice on how pranks are pulled. A best pair ever.

Walking outside of the Shopping mall, Kaito stops in the near-by Icecream parlor.

"So, as your reward I shall treat you to your favorite scoop",

Kaito said as he pulled out Tsukiyo's favorite scoop of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough from his palms Magicallys. Tsukiyo's eye glistens upon seeing his favorite treat.

"Thank You! Dad!",

He happily grabbed on to the delicious frozen treat and started devouring it to his heart's content while Kaito just looked at his son's happy face. Contentment filled in his heart.

'So this is what you must have felt, Oyaji..',

Kaito recalled his memories with his father. As he recalled something very important.

"Ne, Tsukiyo.",

"What is it?"

Tsukiyo looked at his father expectantly while he continued to lick on the treat.

"About today, You came across someone who constantly tried to see through all of your tricks, didn't you? Someone who is always so curious that they try to pry open the secrets the other wants to hold it close..",

Tsukiyo remembers Conan and his attitude towards magic tricks. To be honest, most of the people are awestruck or be at least are surprised by Tsukiyo's tricks but Conan was different. He didn't looked surprised like his other audience, but instead he threw Insults to magic itself. Which made him angry and ultimately snap at him.

"Yea, I know. But dad, why do they do that? I mean can't they just sit and enjoy?",

"Hm, to be honest. They won't sit down and enjoy. They are constant seeker of all the secrets, to which they are prone to. However, in order to make them awestruck like the rest, you must focus on something extraordinary..",

"Extraordinary..?"

Tsukiyo seemed confused at Kaito's choice of work.

"Indeed. Something intoxicating that should boggle their mind for sure. And force them to keep on pondering over the magic trick until they can't find any loop holes there",

Tsukiyo looked intrigued by Kaito's little talk. He sounded as if he had encountered something similar himself.

"Oh!~ that would be fun!",

"Indeed. After all Magic is entertainment. You should never forget that. No matter what, never loose your _Poker_ _Face_, understood?",

"Yes. I do, dad",

_'Poker Face..'_

Tsuyiko eyes shone with determination, he wanted to be just like his father. After all he is his role model. Kaito smiled and noticed that Tsuyiko's face was covered with drops of melted icecream

"Hey,hey now your getting your icecream all over your face..",

Kaito pulled out a blue handkerchief from his sleeves as he cleaned the mess Tsukiyo had made to his face. While the kid just smiled and continued eating once everything was it was over.

"Ne, Dad",

"Hm?",

Kaito looked at his son as he finished his treat and was wiping his hands with the tissue he had passed to him.

"You seemed to know that guy from earlier.. Conan. Do you know them?",

"Yes, I do happened to know them",

"Woah? Really? But isn't Conan's dad big and famous? How did you know him?!",

Kaito chuckled as he recalled many incidents revolving the Detective.

"I just happened to meet him in one of my Shows. And you could say that we hit it off pretty good",

Kaito Internally rolled his eyes but kept a normal face.

"Does that means, you are his friend?",

_'Friends, huh..? More like rivals'_

"Uh... yea something like that anyways we should be getting home now. Your mom might just kill me with her mop if I dont take you home by 6",

"Let's go!",

Tsukiyo giggled at his father as he got down from the seat and both started to walk towards their home.

Meanwhile

Outside the Mall, Conan and Hikari ran towards a Black and blue BMW SUV.

"Daddy!!",

Hikari ran and jumped on a man who stood near the car with his phone slapped on his ear.

"Hikari!! I was so worried! Where were you?!",

The man picked up Hikari as she could see his worry filled blue eyes. He had black hairs combed neatly and he wore a black jacket with blue shirt peeking out.

"Sorry dad. It's my fault, I should have been more responsible",

The man just sighed and ruffled the young lad's hairs to while he seemed to surprised.

"Its okay. All it matters is that you both are safe",

"Yo! Conan-kun! How are ya?!",

An obnoxious voice with an Osaka accent was heard to which Conan instantly turned around to see another man who had tan skin and black hairs with green eyes.

"Uncle-Heji!!, what are you doing here?!",

Conan was surprised and somehow he was feeling excited about something. Heiji just smiled at the boy.

"I was here, taggi'n along with Kudó. Ya know for a case",

"So does that means Yusuke and Yuisuke are here too?!",

Heiji chuckled the boy's excitement.

"Yup, they're here!",

"Awesome! Now I can finish off who is better! Yes!",

Both the men chuckled at the kid's behavior.

"Oi, Kudó about t'at case.. did ya find anything?..",

Upon the mention of the case twice, Conan recalled that Letter as he pulled it out from his pocket.

"Oh that's right! Dad! I met a suspicious looking man in the Mall. He was weird. And he told me to give this to you. I asked him who he was but he said you would know when you see it",

Heiji and Kudó shared a similar look as they nodded in agreement. Shinichi took that letter from Conan as he thanked him.

"Thank you, conan. I will see to it. Why don't you and your sister head home. I have some work to do with Uncle-heiji",

Conan knew that his father doesn't want him to get involved into such a deadly case so he hesitantly nodded and walked away along with Hikari.

"So, is this what I'm thinking it is?"

"No doubt about it",

Both detective looked at the pale white envelope which had nothing written on its front or back.

"Keh, he sure does his work in a brink of an eye",

"Hm. He is slick as always",.

Shinichi smirked while Heiji rolled his eyes.

"For rivals you sure act like friends",

"Rivals? Hah, that was about eight years ago. There's nothing left about the Thief now. Besides he's an ally now so you better warm up. He's proving to be a valuable asset to us.",

"Yea yea, but a thief is a Thief, I thought you would know that",

_'I do know...Why he did it. I know and that's why I couldn't bring myself up to capture him. After all there was a reason behind his annoying monocle and his silver mantle..'_

"Yea but.. nevermind. Let's just get going",

With that both of them sat inside the car and drove to the destination they had their hunch on. Just as predicted, Shinichi and Heiji found the human traffickers and got them arrested. All thanks to special Spying agent who also happens to be a world renowned Magician and a former Phantom Thief, Kuroba Kaito.

_'A case solved once gain by his help',_

Shinichi thought as he looked at the NEWS paper which had news about his recent case and ironically it also had article on the famous Magician, Kuroba Kaito who had his recent show in Tokyo.

_'My magic will never end'_

* * *

I always wanted to write this plot. i always had it in my mind but finally i put it in words. i hope you reader enjoyed it. and sorry if there are any grammatical errors and any kind of mistake. Btw, Tsukiyo means Moonlight, I named him that because it seem fitting. I gave Shinichi's son name Conan because apparently the real conan(or shrunken shinichi) dies in an attempt to save Ran's life so Ran decides to name their first son after her savoir. Hikari's name was given by Shinichi because she was his little light in his world filled with coldblooded murderers. hope that makes any sense..

* * *

_Read and Review!!_


End file.
